


Hold Me Til the Morning Comes

by Spacecadet72



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Sleepless nights and baking together.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Hold Me Til the Morning Comes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kari_kinis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kari_kinis/gifts).



> This is a backup gift for Star3yed for the Miraculous Ladybug Secret Santa exchange on tumblr.
> 
> I love post reveal, adult!Adrinette, so this one was really fun to write. I hope you enjoy and that your holidays were good and your new year is treating you well!
> 
> Title is from the Us the Duo song 'Til the Morning Comes.

Marinette rolled over, blinking awake, her brows knitting in confusion as her arm hit mattress. "Adrien?" she called out softly, wondering where her husband was. He might just be in the bathroom, but his side of the bed felt colder than that. 

Sometimes either she or him were unable to sleep and they would quietly go into the living room to avoid waking the other. That was most likely what had happened. Marinette glanced at the clock and groaned. It was two o'clock in the morning and they hadn't gone to bed at exactly an early hour. 

She screwed her eyes shut, flopping an arm over her eyes and wishing for sleep to come. As she laid there, she hoped to feel herself slipping back into unconsciousness, but it wasn't coming. With another groan, she threw the blankets back and got out of bed. 

Opening their bedroom door, Marinette saw the light on in the kitchen, and smiled slightly at the sight of her husband standing behind the counter. His hair was mussed from sleep and there was flour on his cheek. 

"Can’t sleep?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen. 

He looked up at her with a sheepish smile and shook his head. "That and I was craving cake." 

Marinette pressed herself against his back and wrapped her arms around his middle as she peeked around him to see what recipe he was using. "That's a good one," she said as she read over it quickly, "It's Papa's favorite." 

Adrien turned his head to look at her. "I know, that's why I used it. Your father is a smart man." 

Marinette hummed out her agreement. "So are you." 

"Thank you, bugaboo," he said, and she could hear the grin in his voice even as he turned his head back to look at the recipe. 

"Do you need help?" she asked, moving to stand next to him.

Adrien looked over at her in concern. "I don't want to keep you up. I know you've got a lot to do tomorrow." She had a big order she was working on for an important client, along with several new client meetings. Her business was growing and with it came increased responsibilities and work. 

She shook her head. "I can't sleep either. Something to do with my husband not being in bed." 

He looked at her with a frown. "Sorry about that. I promise I'll be quick." 

"It'll go even faster if we work together," she said, bumping his hip with hers. 

He nodded, and pushed the recipe between the two of them. "Measure out the sugar for me?"

As she measured it out, she tried to keep her tone nonchalant. "So, what's keeping you up tonight?"

He was quiet for several beats, and she almost wondered if he hadn't heard what she had said. She waited patiently, handing him the sugar and putting the container back in the pantry. As she walked back over to him, he began speaking. 

"I'm not sure what made me think of her, but I've been remembering my mom a lot lately." 

Marinette placed her hand on his, just listening and waiting for him to continue. 

"Just little memories, like how she taught me to play piano, or how we would cook together, or how she would decorate the house during the holidays. And then I start thinking of how things might have been different if she hadn't been gone when I was a teenager, how my dad might have not..." he shook his head as his voice turned wobbly. "I know it doesn't matter and what happened happened, but sometimes I wish so badly I could talk to her again, or that she'd been there the last few years I still lived at home." 

She pushed herself under Adrien's arm to wrap her arms around him. "It matters," she said, her voice quiet, but fierce. "What you feel matters to me and it matters to you. I'm so sorry that you've been feeling this way alone for the past few days." She pulled back to look up at him. "I've been so busy, but I want you to know that you can tell me these things. I want to know." 

Adrien reached a hand up to brush a tear away and looked down at her with a watery smile. "I know that, but sometimes I get so caught up in my own head." 

"I know," she said quietly, leaning her head against him. "Just know that you're not alone. I'm here." 

When she looked back up at him, his eyes were shining with tears and he was looking at her with such admiration and love, she thought she just might start crying too. He leaned down to press his lips to hers and she pushed up on her toes to wrap her arms around his shoulders to bring them closer. She loved this closeness, this intimacy she got to experience with him, with all of him, now that they knew the truth. 

It had been years since they found out who the other truly was, years since they started dating, and a year since they were married, and there were times that she couldn't quite believe this was her life now. If only young, teenage Marinette could have seen what was in her future. Although, she wasn’t quite sure her younger self could have handled it. 

She pulled back slowly, her eyes fluttering open. 

"I love you," he whispered. 

"I love you too," she said pressing her lips to his in a quick kiss. When she pulled back a second time, Adrien laughed. 

"Here I am bringing drama and tears to cake baking." 

She shook her head. "Never apologize for that." She looked at the ingredients littering the counter. "But you're right that we should probably get back to baking." She brought her gaze back to his. "If you're ready?"

He nodded and wiped at his eyes, but there was a smile on his lips. "I'm still craving cake, so yes, please." 

Getting the rest of the cake ready and in the oven went quickly. It wasn't a difficult recipe and it was one they had both made many times. 

"I'll get the frosting ready if you want to put that in the oven," Adrien said, as he put ingredients away. 

Cake in the oven and timer set, she turned back to Adrien who had a good start on the frosting. She leaned against him as he finished up. He stifled a yawn and she found herself following his lead. "No yawning," she said, around a second yawn. "We have a cake to finish." 

"Well, it just has to do the baking part," he said as he finished the frosting and pushed it further back on the counter. 

"And we have to stay awake for that if we don't want to burn the apartment down," Marinette said with a soft smile. "Want to throw on a movie?"

He nodded and followed her to the couch. She turned on a movie they'd both seen multiple times, some big budget action movie with a romantic subplot. They watched in silence, Marinette propped up against the arm of the couch, Adrien with his head in her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair slowly, messing it up even more and neither of them caring at three in the morning. 

"We're kind of like that," Adrien said, pointing to the screen, his voice sleepy.

"What do you mean?" she asked, turning her attention away from the screen and towards him. The main leads were currently fighting bad guys together, back to back as they fought and flirted. 

"We fight bad guys and we're in love," he said simply, as if he was too tired to explain more. 

She looked down at him with a smile. "That's true, we do. And we are." 

"I'm glad we're a team," he said, and Marinette knew he wasn't going to last until the cake was finished. She was glad. Neither of them had been getting much sleep lately, with both work and superhero responsibilities taking up so much of their time. 

"Me too, kitty," she said, her voice soft, as she continued carding her fingers through her hair, hoping it would cause him to fall asleep sooner. 

They lapsed back into silence and several minutes later, a quiet snore joined the noises of fighting and witty one liners. Marinette smiled at the sight of her sleeping husband and leaned down to press a kiss to his cheek. He didn't stir. 

She watched the movie until the timer chimed, willing herself not to fall asleep as well. They didn't need to deal with charred cake or the fire alarm this late at night. 

Softly moving his head from her lap and to the couch, she dealt with the cake and covering the frosting, she shook her head at the cake, a smile on her lips. They would have to eat it tomorrow. 

She glanced over at Adrien and knew she couldn't leave him to sleep on the couch. It wasn't the most comfortable for one thing, and she wasn't looking forward to sleeping alone either. 

She pulled him up to lean against her. His eyes fluttered open slightly, but she didn't think he was really awake. "Mari?" he asked his voice low and sleepy. 

"We're just going to bed," she said softly, pulling him along with her. He nodded, his eyes falling shut again as he shuffled with her towards the bedroom. She set him down on the bed and pushed him back, pulling the covers over him.

She laid down next to him, and snuggled in close. "Good night, chaton," she whispered, closing her eyes and feeling sleep claim her. 


End file.
